A familiar stranger
by Hashigami
Summary: Mail's girlfriend left him so now he needs another person to take her place. He goes to this club where he finds this attracktive blond stranger. But maybe the stranger isn't a stranger after all. MxM, hardcore yaoi, Lemon, boy on boy action. I have warned you, if you don't like it then don't read it.


_If you by any chance missed all the warnings I put up at the discription, here is some more. _  
_THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ACTION, LANGUAGE AND SOME OTHER THINGS SOME PEOPLE MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ, IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE, QUICKLY PRESS THE 'BACK' KEY. Oh, and don't blame me if you die of nosebleed as I did sence this is my first hardcore yaoi fanfic. Well, read and review._

* * *

The sound of the man's shoes was the only thing hearable in the dark alley.  
The man's red hair was captured by the wind as it flew around his head as the smoke from the cigarette from his lips.  
His muscles were shaking but the nicotine wasn't helping anymore.  
He knew what his body wanted, what his body needed.  
But he also knew that he didn't have a girlfriend to help him anymore, his now ex-girlfriend Misa left him after he told her that he was bisexual. She had just gone out of the apartment to never return.  
He knew what his body wanted but he didn't know what to do.  
He didn't exactly know anyone that could help him and all the person he did know went out of his life together with Misa.  
Hell, he still loved her!  
He loved her blonde hair and sea-blue eyes.  
He threw his goggles against the ground before he gripped his hair.  
"What should I do? What _can_ I do?"

He looked up to where his feet's were taking him and saw a neon sign outside a door, 'Beyond Lust'.  
Mail stopped, really, a strip club? Could he just pay for a stranger to grind against his body? Could he?  
He stood there for a while, before he took a deep breath, opened the door and went into the club, the door closing behind him.  
The first thing that he noticed was the smell that almost kicked him in the face, the strong smell of alcohol mixed with the smell of sex and some smoke.  
After he paid and taken of his furry vest and given it to some stranger even though he knew in the back of his mind that he would never see his vest again, he went into the main room before he sat down on one of the couches and took a sip (More like the whole glass) of the drink he bought at the bar.  
Many people were in the club along with him, he saw a handsome man with short brown hair.  
The man had two girls climbing on him; one girl had black long hair falling over her shoulders and only a pair of short leather shorts and a leather bra covering her body.  
She was straddling his lap, pressing down on him while the other girl, brown short hair and only a red dotted bikini covering what god gave her, was kissing his neck and cheek.  
"We have been bad girls. Haven't we, Naomi?"  
The short haired girl asked the other one, "Yes we have, Takada. Someone should punish us."  
She purred and kissed the man playfully on the cheek.  
The both girls went up and dragged the man into a room before the door closed with giggling, but not before Mail could see 'Takada' strip of the man his tie and unbutton his shirt.  
Who even wears tie and shirt to a strip club?  
He didn't have more time to think about that when his gaze was drawn to the strip pole, or more the person clanging on the pole.  
The hair was shoulder high and the body flat and skinny but the thing that caught his eye was the burn that covered the person's left side of the face and went all the way down to the hips where it ended, it was only when the person looked him at him with those sea blue eyes that he saw that it was a guy.  
The blond shakes his hips in rhythm with the music and pressed against the pole, while staring sexily at the redhead.  
His cock twisted to life at the mystic, sexy blond.

The blond took slowly of his leather vest, letting it fall from his shoulders and down on the floor, now only a pair of leather pants leaving not so much for Mail's fantasies, making the red head wanting to jump in there and fuck this stranger senseless.

The blond brought three fingers to his mouth and started sucking on the gloved dressed fingers while giving Mail that innocent gaze, like he wasn't stripping and dancing on a pole, practically begging for Mail to fuck his brain out.  
His cock reacted at once, almost hurting as it pressed against his now tight pants.  
The blond climbed down from the pole and danced his way to Mail before taking a hold of Mails shoulder and sat down on his lap, pressing down onto him.  
The blond took Mail's hands and placed them on his own hips and waist while taking his own hands up and gripping his hair, body still moving in the rhythm of the song played.  
He didn't know what the bartender put in his drink but it sure as hell was working, he couldn't think, his thoughts were all blank and the only thing he thought of what this stranger and his arching member.

The man knew what Mail wanted and took him by the collar of his shirt and danced him to one of the room behind the scene and closed the door behind them.  
The door wasn't even completely shut when the stripper pushed Mail down on the bed that was placed in the middle of the room before straddling his hips, pressing down on Mail's pants which hided his rock hard, arching member.  
"Y-your name. I-I need to know your name." Mail panted out when the stripper started to bite and lick at his neck and taking of his striped shirt.  
The stripper only smiled "The name is Mihael."  
He said before he licked at the red-head's nipples, earning a moan from him, "I don't need to know your name; you are mine, my little dog."  
Mihael said before he successfully made a love bite on Mail's neck, marking the gamer as his.  
Mail opened his eyes through the pleasure and took a desperate hand up to the zipper of Mihael's leather vest.  
He pulled it down before removing the clothing from the blonde's body, showing the most beautiful body Mail had ever seen.  
Mihael was thin but had muscles that was visible under his sun-kissed skin but something about it was familiar, like he have seen that body before but he didn't had any time to think about that as Mihael attacked his neck again, earning a moan from the red-head.  
Mail was almost blind with pleasure. He wanted, no, needed more!

Mihael smiled sexily before standing up then he took his pants and almost danced them off, like he was again on the pole, just dancing for Mail.  
"Undress." He demanded and Mail was not late to obey and took of his pants, leaving him with only his boxers which covered his hard on.  
"All of it" The blond demanded again and Mail took embarrassed of the last piece of clothing before he laid naked on the bed.  
Mihael licked his lips before he went forward to Mail and gripped his erection.  
"Ahh!" The moaning came before Mail even had a chance to see what was happening as Mihael started to pump him.  
The moaning's grew as Mail came closer and closer to release but before he could Mihael removed his hands, making Mail whimper at the loss before almost screaming in pleasure as Mihael took his whole manhood inside his mouth and started sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip before deep-throating him.  
He bobbed his head up and down before he started to hum, sending vibrations to Mail's cock.  
Mail couldn't take it! Sweat started to form on his forehead and he bucked his hips into Mihael's mouth.  
"Ah! AH! M-mihael! I-I'm gonna-!" He couldn't even finish the sentence before Mihael licked his member one last time had removed his mouth and stood up, Mail raised himself up to his elbows  
"Hey! Y-you can't just-!" Mihael took a hold of Mail's cock before sitting down on it.  
Mail had to silence a moaning as he felt Mihael's tight walls clench around him as Mihael started to move.  
Mail's vision got white and his moaning grew louder and louder.  
He was in heaven, pleasure was all he could see and feel.  
"M-mihael! Ah! Mihael!" he started to thrust into the Mihael in sync with his moments.

The blond could feel how his whole body went all sweaty and how he moved faster, needing more friction.  
"Oh god!" he moaned as Mail moved faster.  
"Harder!" he moaned and suddenly Mail turned them around so that Mihael lay on the bed.  
He looked like a fallen angel with his blond hair like a halo around his head and his eyes half closed with pleasure.  
He separated his legs as Mail crawled between them and entered him again, slamming into his body.  
"More! Oh, god! More!" He said and Mail was happy to obey.  
Mail thruster deeper and deeper and harder and harder into Mihael and then Mihael opened his eyes,  
"Right there!" he screamed when Mail hit his sweet spot dead on  
"Oh god! I-I'm gonna-! Ah!" Mail could feel how his legs became weaker but his mind was blank, he was so close to release.  
He didn't even feel the pain when Mihael buried his nail into his back, didn't feel the blood that dripped from his back instead he took a hold of Mihael's member and started pumping him in time of his thrusts.  
"Oh, god! Mail! Ah! Ha! MAIL!" he screamed as he came all over Mail's hand, soon followed by Mail when he released inside the blonde's body before falling over him, all sweaty and tired, still being high from his massive orgasm.  
It took a while before he could collect his mind to pull out of Mihael and lay down next to him.  
He lay down on his back as Mihael laid his head on his chest.  
Mail smiled and took a hand and started to pet Mihael's blond hair.  
Then it stuck him; It wasn't Misa's golden hair and sapphire eyes he loved, it was Mihael's, a stranger he fucked in a club.  
But when he looked closely, Mihael did look familiar, if one only took away the massive scar it almost looked like-.

"Mihael?" he said right into the empty air. "Yes?" the man in his arm answered, looking up into Mail's green eyes.  
"How did you know my name? I never told you." Mihael smiled before kissing Mail's lips.  
"Of course I know your real name, Matt. I love you after all." Everything in Matt's body froze with those words as the truth stuck him.  
"M-mello?" He said, looking down at the blond angel in his arms.  
"Yes?" Mihael answered and looked up at his childhood friend and lover.  
"Will you leave me again?" he whispered and he could feel tears well up in his eyes.  
"Will you leave me for four years without saying anything?" Mello shook his head  
"I will never hurt you like that again." he said and kissed Matt's lips softly before laying his head back down on Matt's chest.

"Will you always be by my side?"  
"Always and forever, Matt"  
"… Mels?"  
"Yeah?"

"I love you too"


End file.
